Warriors:The Darkness
by Rika777
Summary: ON HOLD! Darkness will come, but light will be there to stop it along with the shadows standing firmly beside it.
1. Prologue

Prologue

A cat with a fiery coat looked down upon the sleeping form of a Thunderclan apprentice. Another, a tabby with a dark brown coat, also looked down at the she-cat with narrowed eyes.

"Is this the one Firestar?". "Yes Bramblestar she is the one, this reminds me of my time in Thunderclan." Firestar's tail curled in amusement.

"Lets hope she won't be as mischievous as you two were either!" A large golden tabby which resembled a lion strode up to the two toms. Getting serious the tabby looked at the two former Thunderclan leaders, "It's time to pass on the new prophecy.".

Both Firestar and Bramblestar bowed their heads in agreement. Firestar poked the apprentice in the side with his paw. He had to do it a couple more times before he had her fully awake. Blinking sleepily the apprentice opened her eyes to reveal them shockingly familiar to a sky in Greenleaf. Seeing the Starclan cats the she-cat's eyes widened in shock.

"W..wwho are you?! You smell of Thunderclan, but I've never seen you before." Her voice faltered at first but she got in more control of it as she finished speaking.

"There is no need to be frightened young one. We are warriors of Starclan. I am Lionheart, I was once deputy of Thunderclan, and these two are Firestar and Bramblestar former leaders of Thunderclan." Lionheart gently placed the tip of his tail on her shoulder.

"Really?! I've heard stories of you Firestar, how you saved the clan countless times with the threat of the dog pack and Scourge with his Bloodclan! And you Bramblestar, how you lead the cats to the sun-drown place and helped find us a new home when the twolegs started destroying our old home in the forest.!" She looked at them in awe.

"Enough about us, were hear to relay a message to you." Firestar snapped the apprentice out of her shock and admiration.

"Terrible danger is in store for Thunderclan, and you are the only cat who can stop it." Bramblestar begin. "Me?! But what can I do, I'm just an apprentice!" "Look at Firestar he was barely an apprentice when he helped the Clan! And you only have one or two moons till it's time for you to be a Thunderclan warrior." Bramblestar gave a hard stare to the apprentice.

She was about to say something else when Firestar put up a paw for her to be silent. "Darkness will try to take over, but where there is darkness there is light to overcome even all darkness. When you need help turn to the shadows for guidance, courage, friendship and even more.".

"What?! If darkness is taking over, how can shadows which is darkness help me stop the darkness?" The apprentice couldn't figure out what anything they said meant. Bramblestar licked her shoulder to calm her down.

"Darkness will come, but light will be there to stop it along with the shadows standing firmly beside it." Lionheart finished the prophecy and stood to his paws. "It is time for us to make leave." Bramblestar and Firestar joined him.

"Wait. Please tell me more, I don't understand!" The she-cat almost wailed.

Firestar pressed his muzzle to hers and assured her, "Don't worry Starclan will always be watching over you, wherever you go. And fear not for soon you will receive another message from a Starclan warrior helping you more in your quest, but now is not the right time to reveal any else.".

With that the Starclan warriors eventually faded into a dim light, and then were gone altogether


	2. Territory Issues

The StarClan warriors had just vanished when Snowpaw felt something poking her in the side. "Go away." She mumbled still thinking she was asleep. "It's time to get up! A clan meeting has just been called!" Snowpaw opened her eyes to see Barkpaw's tail vanishing as he left the apprentice's den.

Snowpaw arched her back and licked her fur a few times before going outside. She saw her mentor Wolfheart just returning from the dawn patrol go stand beside the other warriors facing the highledge.

What possible reason could make Oakstar have a clan meeting so early Snowpaw wondered. Could there have been an attack? Looking around Snowpaw threw that thought away, as every cat was there and none seemed to be hurt. Her thoughts were interrupted when Oakstar began to speak.

"I'm sure you all are well aware of where ThunderClan territory ends and WindClan begins." Oakstar said. "Of course we know Oakstar, don't treat us like kits get on with it!" The elder Ashtail interrupted. Usually warriors were reprimanded for talking like that to their clan leader, but seeing as how she was an elder and Oakstar's mother Oakstar let it slide with a little shake of his head before continuing. "Well it seems WindClan doesn't, as they've moved there scent markers well into Thunderclan territory."

"What?! That's outrageous those territories were established long ago by the old clan leaders! What's Whitestar playing at?!" Ashtail again interrupted Oakstar on her feet now. Yowls of outrage could be heard from the other cats among the clan.

What was Whitestar thinking, WindClan's friendship with ThunderClan went way back to Firestar! Why was he jeopardizing his friendship with ThunderClan and allies at that over some land, when Windclan had the most territory of all the clans! Could he be planning something?

Oakstar gave a yowl of silence. "I plan to send a patrol to discuss this with Whitestar. I plan to take some strong cats in case we end up fighting over territory." Oakstar spoke again.

"I want Wolfheart, Ravenwind, Nightfur, Snowpaw, and Smokepaw to accompany me." Oakstar went through the names. "Well go when the sun is at it's highest. I'm leaving Redclaw in charge of camp just in case an unexpected attack occurs." Oakstar finished speaking before he jumped down to talk with Redclaw who was his deputy.

Snowpaw couldn't believe Oakstar chose her to accompany him to Windclan! She was excited at the prospect of confronting the Windclan cats to see what they had to say for themselves. But then again she was nervous, Oakstar said they might have to fight. What if she forgot all the moves and techniques Wolfheart taught her?! Her excitement was soon replaced by fear because this was going to be her first time actually fighting enemy warriors. Sure she'd been training for something like this since she was an apprentice but it still scared her.

"What are you worried for? You fight as well as any warrior, and I've got the scratches and bites from training you to prove it!" Wolfheart came up to stand beside his apprentice. Although his words were true and she had held her own against the huge tom countless times she couldn't make the nervousness in her stomach go away. Besides Wolfheart didn't lie and he gave praise lightly, so she knew she should stop worrying. "Go get some fresh kill, and tell Smokepaw to as well." Those were his final words before he went to join the elders.

Now that he mentioned it she was hungry. Making her way to Smokepaw she saw him speaking to his mentor Nightfur. As she came up it was apparent that Smokepaw could barely hold in his excitement about going to Windclan. He was bouncing around reminding her of one of the kits. "Share some fresh kill?" Snowpaw asked him. When Nightfur nodded her head he made his way with her to the fresh kill pile. Smokepaw chose a vole while Snowpaw chose a plump mouse that made her mouth water.

Out of all the apprentices she was glad it was Smokepaw going with her, sure she was friends with the other cats she shared a den with, but she was closest to Smokepaw. The same was for Barkpaw and Owlpaw. Although she was the senior apprentice and Smokepaw was the newest apprentice they had become best friends over the two moons Smokepaw had been an apprentice.

Seeing Smokepaw rip into his vole she hungrily followed his act and tore into her own food savoring the taste of the juices on her tongue. Finishing his food Smokepaw began to groom her fur. Taking the final bite of her mouse Snowpaw shared tongues with Smokepaw for a little bit, before she was ordered by Wolfheart to check the elders for ticks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Snowpaw had just finished going over the elders coats for ticks when she heard Oakstar yowl. Making her way towards her mentor Oakstar told them it was time to go. Swallowing Snowpaw realized this was it, they were actually about to leave. Oakstar led them out of the Thunderclan camp at a steady pace before picking up speed and running.

They were well away from the border when they smelled the familiar scent of Windclan markers. Oakstar stopped when they reached the markings and his fur bristled before he said, "A patrol just went by, I want you to mark out their scents with our own before we go into the real Windclan territory.". Making sure the Windclan scent was covered up by Thunderclan scent they made there way towards Windclan territory.

They were still a good distance from the border when Snowpaw smelled WindClan coming fast towards them. "What does ThunderClan think their doing on WindClan territory?! This is our land now!" Windclan warriors came to stand in front of the Thunderclan cats. "This is our territory, it was established long ago. If you don't leave we will fight you." Oakstar spoke calmly, but Snowpaw could tell he was holding back his anger.

"Fight us then!" Blacktail the Windclan deputy who spoke at first yowled with laughter. That was the last thing she heard before the Windclan cats ran at the Thunderclan cats claws unsheathed. Snowpaw gulped preparing to attack when Oakstar gave the order, because she didn't know if this was a battle ThunderClan could win. Going into battle Snowpaw looked around in dread because the ThunderClan warriors were hopelessly outnumbered….


	3. The Death Of A Friend

"Nightfur! You're the fastest! Go get reinforcements before we lose part of our territory!" Those were Oakstar's last words before he leapt into battle.

Snowpaw saw Smokepaw battling outnumbered against two toms who were twice his size. Snowpaw was about to run and help before she felt something crash in to her side and rake claws across back. She turned her head to see a huge brown tom looming over her.

"Give up now and I won't hurt you." He snarled before adding, "That badly, I'm sure you wouldn't want scars to mark your beautiful coat." Snowpaw didn't respond but let out her claws and aimed for the side of his face. He dodged to the side and swiped at her head knocking her down. Before she could get back up he pinned her to the ground, as much as she struggled she couldn't break free of his grasp.

The tom was about to bite down on her neck before she felt him being pushed off of her. She looked up to see Smokepaw covered in blood fighting the tom now. She turned her attention to a tabby in front of her.

Snowpaw jumped on her back and bit down onto her shoulder. The tabby yowled and shook her off. Turning around the tabby lunged at Snowpaw. She quickly dodged before scratching her across the eye. The tabby was still for a moment. Snowpaw thought she had given up and was about to find another cat to fight before she felt excruciating pain going down her back onto her leg.

"Mouse-brain! Take it to an apprentice to fall for a simple trick like that!" The tabby jeered. Her words infuriated Snowpaw. The tabby was still boasting when Snowpaw clawed her face and bit down as hard as she could on her tail. She shrieked and took off running for Windclan territory.

Snowpaw turned back to examine the battle. All the warriors were bleeding and there were still fresh Windclan warriors! She was about to jump back into battle before she heard a yowl. No! They couldn't possibly survive anymore Windclan cats!

Instantly her fear was replaced by relief as she saw it was a patrol of Thunderclan warriors racing towards them. Nightfur was at the lead with Blackstripe, Hawkclaw, and Sunheart. Seeing the arriving cats the Windclan warriors fled seeing they were now outnumbered.

"Thank Starclan!" Snowpaw meowed with relief.

"Is everyone all right?" Nightfur looked around at the cats. Seeing none were in danger of death he walked towards Oakstar to confer with him. Snowpaw looked around for Smokepaw so they could talk about what happened. Her heart beat faster when she didn't see him among the other warriors.

"Smokepaw?!" She raised her voice to see if she could draw his attention. Receiving no answer she ran around the other cats looking for his familiar gray and white pelt. She gasped when she saw bloody white fur lying well away from the battle area.

"Smokepaw!" Snowpaw yowled running towards her den mate. Was he breathing?! No he wasn't! Snowpaw was about to cry out before she saw the faint rise of his chest.

"OAKSTAR!" She yowled out her leaders name. Hearing her terrifying cry all the warriors turned to look at her curiously, before they saw Smokepaw and rushed forward to their side.

"Wolfheart! Carry him back to camp! Nightfur go alert Featherheart so she'll be prepared before we get there." As soon as Oakstar's orders were said Nightfur took off for the camp. Wolfheart gently picked up Smokepaw before heading straight behind Nightfur.

Snowpaw ran as fast as she could to catch up but Wolfheart was to big and to fast. He made it back well before she did. When she entered the camp she couldn't see Smokepaw anywhere and rushed towards her mentor who was talking quietly to Redclaw.

"Where is he? Is he all right?! Can I see him?!" She looked at her mentor anxiously.

"Featherheart is with him now, it's best you leave them alone." He pressed his muzzle into her side comfortingly. Snowpaw sighed because all she could do was wait.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was almost moon high before Featherheart emerged from her den. She went straight to Oakstar and the two spoke quietly for a few moments before he jumped onto the highledge.

He didn't need to do the normal summons for all the cats were already out and about discussing the battle and Smokepaw.

"I'm sorry to say but we've lost one of out apprentices just now." Oakstar mewed quietly.

He couldn't be dead! Smokepaw was needed to much to die, how could Starclan take him from the clan? From her? He was her best friend, he couldn't just die like that. A yowl of grief rose from somewhere by the nursery. Snowpaw turned her head to see Spottedfur run towards Featherheart's den.

Snowpaw could do nothing but crouch down in sadness thinking of all her memories with Smokepaw. She remembered the time how he tried to get her to go with him and catch a badger. They got into so much trouble from their mentors that day. They weren't allowed to leave camp for almost a half moon!

When she looked up again she saw that his body was laid in the middle of their camp, his legs curled up as if he were taking a short nap. Spottedfur was already crouched down by his body. She saw his mentor Redclaw go lay beside him and start to gently groom his fur.

Snowpaw sighed in defeat and went to lay next to Spottedfur licking Smokepaw's fur a couple of times, before laying he head downr resting her nose up against his fur. Why had Windclan try to steal their territory? If it weren't for them he'd still be alive right now and they'd be fast asleep in the apprentices den by now.

Her fur bristled with anger. But her anger was pushed aside to be replaced with sadness again. Snowpaw breathed in his warm scent one last time, before getting up to walk towards the apprentices den head still bowed in sadness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Author: There ya go! This was a sad chapter for me….**

**Kaname: I hope you don't get any reviews!**

**Maranda: Well, see ya'll in the next chapter!**

**Author: Kaname you know what forget your fan fiction! And that's my line Maranda!**


	4. Author's Note

**Author: **Okay I'm sorry but I'm currently putting this story on hold.

I'm reall focusing on my other story right now, and also I plan to soon post another story so It'll be awhile before I come back to this story.

So don't expect any more chapters for awhile now! Sorry for the wait. And I will continue writing this soon once I get unbusy so don't think I've

forgotten it! ;)

Rika/Angel


End file.
